1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunctional spool tool for use with utility cord; and more particularly, to such a multifunctional spool tool adapted for use with multiple utility applications in addition to storage and management of the utility cord.
More specifically, this invention relates to a multifunctional spool tool having different combinations of: a utility cord winder; cutting blade; cord fusing device; flashlight; compass; knife; fire starter; magnifying glass; screwdriver; measuring device; pen; storage device; magnesium striker; can opener; safety belt knife; skinning knife; tweezers; toothpick; and signal mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
“Paracord”, or parachute cord, is a lightweight nylon kernmantle rope, or rope constructed with its interior core (the kern) protected with a woven exterior sheath (mantle) that is designed to optimize strength, durability, and flexibility.
Since its use during WWII as a parachute cord, paracord has become increasingly popular in a variety of alternative applications, both in the military and for civilian applications.
As nylon braided cord, paracord can be cut but must be fused to prevent the mantle from becoming frayed or unwound at the cut. Fusing is generally accomplished by melting the fibers at the end of a freshly cut segment of cord such that the fibers can become fused together.
Additionally, a myriad of alternative utility cords are presently available for military and civilian uses. Many of these alternative utility cords also require fusing at the end of a freshly cut segment for preventing unwinding or fraying.
A variety of spools and winders exist for use with various wires, ropes and utility cords, however there has yet to be provided such a winder adapted to facilitate fusing of a cord disposed thereon.
Additionally, there has yet to be provided a spool or winder adapted for cutting and fusing utility cord, and one or more of: a flashlight; compass; knife; fire starter; magnifying glass; screwdriver; measuring device; pen; storage device; magnesium striker; can opener; safety belt knife; skinning knife; tweezers; toothpick; and signal mirror.
As utility cords such as paracord have become increasingly popular in a variety of activities such as camping, sports, and other outdoor activities, and with increased use in military applications, there is a present need for a utility cord winder adapted for cutting and fusing of an amount of cord and storing a length of cord wound thereon. In addition, it would be beneficial to provide a variety of tools used in these and other outdoor and recreational activities.